Reunited
by Gnomey
Summary: Krista, a freelance heroine, meets up with an old friend who died a year earlier, and he has a problem involving both of them, and they have to help eachother through it. However, in order to do it, one of them must die...


The fire leaped from building to building, like there was an everlasting spark. A shadow ducked into an alley, watching the flames erupt from the windows. A sadistic laugh sounded from the streets, although no one was around to hear. The police sirens rang throughout the noise of a gathering crowd outside. The figure ran out of the alley to the street on the other side, avoiding all human contact. The fog rose to the high street lamps and the vague figure leapt up to the nearest fire escape. She slid off her hood and ducked into the window. A single candle lit up the room and cast a dim beam of light that reflected in the mirrored walls. She took off her cloak and placed it on a nearby chair. Her long raven colored hair danced among her pale shoulders, and her piercing green eyes shone brightly. Her cat Draven approached her, mewing incessantly. She bent down to pet him to calm him down as she sat on the torn couch. She looked around the room, thinking about her next move. She stood up, and just as she did, the phone rang. She smirked and walked into the kitchen. She picked it up by the third ring and her airy voice filled the room.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, although she already well knew who it was. Holding the phone from her ear, she listened to the constant yelling. When the phone went silent, she held it up to her ear again, ready for quiet reprimanding.  
  
"You know you were supposed to wait! Why did you do it, Krista?" the man on the other end asked. Krista shrugged and simply said her usual "I don't know." They said their good byes and hung up the phone. She sat back down on the couch and stroked Draven's fur. Smiling contently, Krista leaned back and fell into a deep sleep. Little did she know she wasn't alone…..  
  
A group of burly men stomped up the stairs, making a great racket. They finally reached the top story of the apartment building and knocked loudly on the door. A woman came to the door and opened it, apparently annoyed. Her face froze once she saw the man at her door. The lead man was staring at her, dripping with sweat and smelling of cheap alcohol.  
  
"Jimmy, what are you doing here? I have a restraining order…" she said backing away from the awful sight. He gave an evil grin and he stepped into the room, the other men following suit. Jimmy looked around at the new furniture, the new TV that he wanted but never got, and a new man on the couch. He sneered at the man and the man shrank back in fear. Jimmy looked back up at his ex wife who was holding a carving knife from the kitchen.  
  
"Now listen, Claudia, I would never hurt you again, you know that…" he said holding a hand out to her, motioning for her to give him the knife. She was a bit hesitant, but then she saw the men behind him pull out guns. She gave them all nasty looks and dropped the knife to the ground. Jimmy smirked as he bent over to pick it up, but he didn't see what was behind him. A cloaked figure seemed to appear out of nowhere and kicked Jimmy right in the ass. He fell forward and almost bumped into a new lamp, which, for some odd reason, had suddenly gone out. In fact, all of the lights in the apartment went out. The men looked around stunned and Jimmy stood up abruptly, angry as all hell. The hooded figure swung a fist at one of the men, sending him backwards into the coffee table. Claudia and her boyfriend hid behind the couch as they watched what they could see through the darkness. The other man ducked as he heard the whistling of a large blunt object fly over his head. He then clumsily tried to swing at the attacker, but to no avail. They were too quick for him, so the next time the attacker swung, the blunt object hit him straight across the face, leaving a large gash and the man unconscious. Now all that was left was Jimmy. By this time, he had found a large knife and held it over the attacker without them knowing. They quickly turned around and kicked him in the knee. Jimmy's knees buckled and he fell to the floor groaning in pain. The attacker pulled down the hood revealing a sadistic smile. Krista held what looked like a table leg over Jimmy's head.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk… not very nice of you Jimbo. Why can't you just face the facts, she doesn't want you. She has a damn good reason too. I suggest you leave now and never tell a soul you were here. If you're not smart, you'll just sit here looking up at me like a whiny baby. Your choice Jimbo…" she said grinning all the while. Jimmy just looked up at her like a whiny baby, just as she said he would. She shrugged and held the table leg high over her head.  
  
"Well, can't say I didn't warn you." She said and she brought the table leg down on his head with such force, it went right through his skull. He fell over dead, and bleeding profusely from the large gaping wound. Claudia stood up hearing the loud thump as Jimmy's heavy body hit the floor, along with her boyfriend. She looked up just as Krista opened the door to leave.  
  
"Wait!" she shouted, shaking with both fear and admiration. Krista stopped, and looked at the ragged face of Claudia. Her face was lined with past worry, and her sad gray eyes were tearing as she stepped closer. All of a sudden, she hugged her. Krista was startled, and then regaining her senses, she hugged back. The man just stood there watching awkwardly and giving quick glances at the unconscious bodies on the floor. The two parted and Krista looked out the window; the sun was going to rise soon, she had to go. She gave Claudia and the man a last look, and then she walked out and closed the door behind her. Krista came down the stairs, but heard someone behind her. She quickly turned around and saw nothing but shadows. She looked harder and saw something… she wasn't sure what it was, however… the thing stepped out and looked at her. It was a man, she saw; his face was full of curiosity and intrigue. He had wide green eyes, shoulder length black hair. It appeared as if it were raining hard outside, for his clothes were soaked through.  
  
"Eric?" Krista muttered, staring blankly at the tall handsome figure before her. He stepped closer, placed his hands on her shoulders, and kissed her forehead. She started to shake and was on the verge of crying, so she sat down on the floor. He bent down and lifted her chin to look at him.  
  
"Krista." 


End file.
